PACTO ETERNO
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: ESTA TIERNA...UN POCO PASTELOSA...en un día de luna nueva inuyasha piensa en lo que ha sucedido desde una conversación con kikio.... que pasará ahora que naraku ha muerto?


Pacto eterno...

By: Tommy hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi... TTTT.

0/o/0/o/0/o/0/o/0/o/0/o/0/o/0/o/0/o/0

La noche calló y la luna vino con ella, ya que su luz esta noche se esconde, ahora la luna nueva se hace presente y por ello un joven hanyou se ha transformado en humano, y si sus sentimientos como hanyou son confusos lo son mucho más al ser humano.

Solo agradece que cuando es humano su mente se despeja y puede pensar tranquilamente, con el silencio que se forma gracias a la falta de su fino oído.

Y ahora en lo único que puede pensar es en ella, en la forma en la que la trata, su amor, su amistad, la forma en que se preocupa por el, su sonrisa y por desprecia también su llanto. Llanto del cual es responsable, y que se reprocha por ello.

Ella no se lo merece, y ni siquiera el comprende como sigue a su lado, lo ha hecho por 3 largos años, tres amos en los cuales ella ha sufrido, ha corrido peligros, peor ha seguido ahí.

En esos 3 años ella lo ha ayudado, y ahora ya no hay motivo para que ella siga ahí, una semana antes Naraku falleció, y con el una triste Kikio, ay que como dijo ya no tenía nada que reclamar en ese mundo, al cual nunca debió regresar.

Claro, todo aquello solo fue dicho al hanyou, aquella joven que conoció en el goshimboku no escuchó una sola palabra.

Flash back...

- entiende Kikio, no me puedo ir -

- por que!!!, me lo debes Inuyasha, yo sacrifiqué mi vida por ti - gritó la sacerdotisa desesperada

- te has dado cuenta de lo estupido que suena eso, tu me mataste una vez, yo no te debo nada -

- porque lo haces, es por esa niña? -

- no, lo hago por mi, se que esto es egoísta, pero lo es aún mas tu actitud, donde quedó aquella sacerdotisa buena y de corazón noble de con la que yo planie un día pasar el resto de mi vida? -

- murió, pero este cadáver hecho de barro también comprende, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí - Kikio se elevó por el cielo dejando a inuyasha confundido por su actitud -

Fin del flash back...

- pero ella me comprendió en sus últimos momentos de vida, y eso se lo agradezco -

Flash back...

La pelea en la que naraku fue derrotado... todos peleaban sin cansancio, pero estaban dispersados de manera en que no se podían ayudar mucho entre si...

Inuyasha peleaba con Naraku, pero no conseguía mucho, aún así con todos sus ataques combinados lograba un mínimo daño.

De repente una flecha atravesó el cielo y dio a naraku justo en el pecho. Ambos se voltearon para ver quien era la persona que lanzó la flecha y distinguieron la figura de kikio a lo lejos... ella como todos comenzó a atacar...( kagome no ve esa escena)... y junto con inuyasha hicieron el mayor de los daños al demonio...

Pero justo en el momento en que naraku había conseguido un golpe directo a su oponente, Kikio protegió al hanyou con su vida...

- Ki...Kikio..Que has hecho? -

- solo prométeme que serás feliz y que amarás a lo que queda de mi en tu verdadero amor, hazla feliz, como un día prometiste hacerlo conmigo -

Y la vio morir en sus brazos, mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en polvo

Fin del flash back ...

Kagome

Ahora Kagome no se encontraba a su lado, ya que fue a su casa a pensar que hacer, después de todo necesitaba descansar, pasó 2 días enteros purificando la perla y eso seguramente la dejó agotada.

Esto lo desespera porque eso lo hace recordar algo que Miroku le dijo cuando Kagome estaba purificando la perla...

Flash back...

- de que querías hablar? -

- se lo dirás? -

- que¿a quien?-

- lo que siente, se lo dirás a la señorita Kagome -

- no tengo nada que decir -

- la pelea terminó, ella terminó su misión, ya no hay nada que la ate a este lugar, dolerá la despedida, pero es lo mejor, ella merece conocer a alguien de su mundo que la ame y esté con ella -

- de que hablas? - ( celoso...no???...jajajaja...soy mala..XoX)

- ella es muy bella, cualquier chico quisiera estar con ella, hay uno del que ella comenta mucho, pero... lo que es verdad es que pronto llagará en momento de la despedida -

Fin del flash back ------

No, el no quiere despedirse, mintió, y miente cada que dice que ella es una tonta, que es una niña o que no la quiere, que no la necesita.

La necesita mas que nadie, la ama como un tonto, y es lo que es, un tonto al no haberlo descubierto antes, por descubrirlo justo cuando esta a punto de perderla...

- Kagome - suspira - te necesito, te extraño¿que voy a hacer si te vas?,¿me seguirás amando? -

- claro que te sigo amando - la voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensueño. ¿ No se supone que ella estaba en su época? -

- hooolaaaa, tierra a Inuyasha!!! - (Houston, tenemos un problema...- -)

- este..Me...me escuchaste? - o/////o (perdón por el cliché pero..Este hombre es menso o que?)

- SIP -

Inuyasha enrojeció de inmediato perdón o////o, ( Se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja... waaaaaa!!!!!)

- Inuyasha...osawari -

Ploff...(vemos a inuyasha comiendo tierra)...(no se ustedes, pero a mi me gustaría tener algo así para controlar al moustro que tengo por hermana...dany...no te creas...jajajaja...XP)

- feh¿Por que hiciste eso? -

Para antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando todas sus palabras murieron en su garganta, ya que la chica puso su frente en su pecho y se abrazó a su regazo.

- pero ahora la pregunta es...- ( redoble de tambores por favor... y la pregunta de los 100 millones de dólares es...) - ¿me amas? - (ahhhhhhhhhhhh, suspiro, que cursi)

- te amo -

Y con en hechizo que formaban sus ojos ambos unieron sus rostros en un tierno beso que reflejaba sus sentimientos. Suspiro

- pero... ¿que haces aquí? -

- la verdad? -

- si -

- te estañaba, mas siendo luna nueva, te recuerdo a cada momento -

- y yo que pensé sufrir al tener cuerpo humano -

- por? -

- porque en este tipo de noches no logro sacarte de mi mente -

- te amo -

- y yo a ti -

- si -

- donde te piensas quedar cuando esto acabe? -

- si mal no recuerdo ya acabó todo y sigo aquí -

- entonces... -

- si, me quedo contigo -

El la toma entre sus brazos, la besa y después la carga dando vueltas... ( Ya me marie...jajajaja...) o...

- Kagome -

- si -

- te casas conmigo? -

Ella se limitó a besarlo y con aquello sellar su pacto de amor eterno...

Fin...

konichiwa... espero que les gustara, a mi si, aunque me quedó muy meloso...¿ustedes que creen?...buuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeno, espero no haber matado a ningún diabético...jijiji...espero que lean mis fics, aunque soy principiante y me gustaría que me enviaran consejos para ser mejor en esta rama...bueno, sin mas que decir... los digo adiós a todos...

Tommy...

P.D., pronto haré la versión de todo esto pero visto por kagome... espérenlo...

Atte. Tommy.


End file.
